


Massages

by Kahluah



Series: Inescapable Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Frottage, I think that's it? - Freeform, Kagune Sex, Kagune Usage, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Massage, and i finally finished it, kagune bondage, kakuhou massage, this is really just a shameless kink pile for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's back is a bit sore and Hide decides to give him a massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look what I finally fucking finished

Kaneki groaned, reaching around himself to rub at his back. Ever since he became a... Ever since he _changed_  he has found that his back becomes increasingly sore at times, and now just happened to be one of them. It was really more annoying than anything; like there was a knot in the muscles he just couldn't quite work out.

"You alright there Kaneki?" Hide glanced over at him, a look of concern on his face. "You've been rubbing at your back an awful lot these past few days."

"I'm fine, my back has just been kind of sore." 

Hide scooted closer to him on the couch. "Perhaps I could help then, give you a back massage or something."

"No, Hide you don't have to do anything like that." Kaneki shook his head. "I-It's fine, really." He unconsciously reached up to touch his chin.

"C'mon, it's not that big a deal." He lifted a hand and rested it on Kaneki's shoulder. "Just lay down on the couch Kaneki."

He pushed the blond hand off his shoulder. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Kaneki." Hide said seriously. "Let me put these fingers to work. You know I have magic fingers, they'll make you feel better."

Kaneki's cheeks flushed "J-Just what are you insinuating?!"

"I meant exactly what I said." He waggled his eyebrows at the other. Kaneki covered his face in embarrassment and playfully smacked Hide on the shoulder. "Alright, alright, I was just joking." He rubbed where Kaneki hit him. "But seriously, lay down because I'm not giving up on this and I will just keep bothering you until you give in."

Kaneki sighed, "Fine, Fine. You win, but if we're doing this we are going to the bedroom. It would be pretty difficult for us to do this on the couch."

"And just who's insinuating things now?" Hide teased. He stood up and offered his hand tip Kaneki.

"Shut up, you knew what I meant." He took Hide's hand and they headed off to the bedroom.

Kaneki grabbed a pillow, tucking it under his head for support while he lay on his stomach. Hide hopped up right after him, he took a seat on Kaneki's butt and swung one of his legs over the white haired male, straddeling him.

"Do you really have to sit there hide?" Kaneki asked, wiggling slightly under the blond.

Even though the other wouldn't be able to see it, Hide grinned. "Yes, yes I do have to sit here." He put his hands on the middle of Kaneki's back. "Now, tell me if I'm getting the right spot or not." He said, before he started to get to work.

Kaneki sighed as Hide's hand pressed down, slowly kneading and working out the knots that had formed. He could feel himself relaxing and sinking down into the bed under the blond touch.

"Dude, your back is seriously messed up. Do you think it gets like this because of your kagune and stuff?" He pressed down harder, really trying to work everything out.

Kaneki just hummed in response. This felt so good, he has never had a massage like this since becoming a half ghoul. Of course Tsukiyama had offered a number of times, but there was no way he was letting that purple freak do something like this. His eyes slowly slipped closed and he just focused on Hide's hands.

Hide moved his hands lower, to the small of Kaneki's back, and the white haired male couldn't help the small sound of delight that escaped him. "Right there." The blond began to press down harder and all that soreness that had been plaguing Kaneki for days melted away.

It felt amazing, but when Hide's hands shifted again a different feeling raced up his spine. His eyes shot open "Hide, stop!" Kaneki gasped out.

Hide immediately lifted his hands. "Are you ok, did that hurt or something?"

"No it didn't...hurt" Kaneki said, shifting underneath the other.

A lightbulb went off in Hide's head. He leaned over, whispering in Kaneki's ear. "Did it feel good then?" He lightly ran his hands down Kaneki's sides, watching the others ears turn a dark shade of red. "Should I continue?" He asked.

Kaneki shivered under the other's touch. Whatever Hide had done or pressed or whatever had just felt so... so good, but in a different way from before. It was embarrassing and he knew that his face must be positively red. 

"Kaneki, I can't continue without an answer." Hide said, lightly nipping at the white haired man's ear.

Did he want Hide to continue? Who was he kidding, of course he wanted Hide to continue. Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Hide's hands slipped under the other's shirt, helping to lifting it up and off before trailing his hands down Kaneki's bare back. He pressed down where his hands had been before, right over the kakuhou. "I wonder how long you would last if I only massaged you here."

Kaneki relaxed into the bed once more, releasing a small whine. "Mmm~" He could feel his pants getting tighter as Hide continued the massage. "Hide..." He groaned, "press harder." 

Hide pressed down, enjoying the long moan it drew out of the other. Kaneki always made such cute sounds, like how the end of each of his breaths was punctuated by a small whine, or how he turned into a stuttering mess when teased for too long. Hide lightly scraped his nails over the others back, feeling the skin ripple slightly under his fingers, making Kaneki gasp out, arching his back into Hide's touch. "Do that again." 

Hide began alternating between scratching and roughly pressing down over the other's kakuhou. The sounds from Kaneki increased, long moans continuously falling from his lips. Hide could also see that Kaneki was moving his hips slightly, rutting into the bed in search of friction. The blond groaned, seeing Kaneki like this was such a fucking turn on, and if he wasn't hard before he surely was now.

He lightly ground down onto Kaneki's ass, enjoying the small gasp he got from it and how the other's pace faltered, their hips stopping their rhythm to press up into him.

Black veins and a familiar liquid substance started to appear beneath Hide's fingers. "We've barley begun and you’re already this worked up?" He scooped up some of the liquid with his fingers, bringing then around for Kaneki to see. "Look at how wet you are already."

Kaneki looked at Hide's fingers in front of him, how they glistened in the light, the kagune secretion practically dripping off them. He couldn't stop himself from licking the substance off of the blond's fingers and guiding them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, making sure he got them nice and clean. When Hide suddenly pushed his fingers in deeper with a moan, Kaneki hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck on them. He lightly bobbed his head, running his tongue along the bottom of the fingers as if they were something else.

"Fuck, Kaneki..." Hide moaned at the way the other took his fingers into his mouth, blowing them and making Hide wish he could turn Kaneki around and sink that wonderful mouth onto himself. That those needy little sound Kaneki was making would reverberate around him and bring him closer to the edge. But unfortunately Hide had his mind set on the task at hand.

With his still free hand he pushed down as hard as he could over the other's kakuhou scratching the skin and making Kaneki gasp and let go of his fingers. Now that both hands were free again he began abusing the sensitive spot at the small of Kaneki's back, taking in all of the incoherent sound from the other.

All of a sudden Hide pressed down harder, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. "Haa~!" He grabbed fistfuls of bedsheets, desperate to have something to hold on to. "Ha-Hide, I cahnn~" Kaneki could feel himself beginning to drool, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "The- ah! They're going to coooooh~ come out, Hide!" He could feel his kagune itching to break free and he couldn't hold them back much longer.

Kaneki's skin rippled and pulsed, the veins spread out further, and it began to secrete even more of the liquid. He pulled his hands away at the other's warning, just in time for four red kagune  to ease their way out of Kaneki's back, his whole body shuddering as they slumping onto the bed beside him. Hide picked up one of the appendages, he was always surprised by how squishy and soft they were when the ghoul didn't want to kill you. He rubbed at the base, where it met Kaneki's back, the rinkaku tentacle curling up and around his arm.

Kaneki wondered why his kagune was always so sensitive during sex, usually he would hardly feel a thing, but now with Hide rubbing where the appendages met back was driving him crazy. He curled the tentacle up Hide's arm, making sure he wouldn't stop. "Fhuaa~ Hide, I want..."

"You want what Kaneki?" He scratched his nails against the warm scales. "I can't do anything if you don't tell me wha-" another of the rinkaku wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up and off of the other.

Kaneki flipped over after lifting Hide off of him, positioning himself so he was sitting against the headboard before letting the blond back down into his lap. "I want you." He breathed out. Kaneki threaded his hands through the other's hair, gently bringing his head forward so that their lips met. He tugged Hide's hand that was wrapped up in his kagune back to where it was previously, so that he could still rub and massage at the area.

Hide of course was all too happy to oblige. He continued to rub at Kaneki's back while he deepened the kiss, his tongue twinning with the other's as the hands in his hair tightened their grip. He lightly ground down against the very apparent bulge in Kaneki's pants, giving himself some much needed friction as well.

Kaneki broke away from the kiss with a surprised gasp. "Stop, Hide! If you do that I'll-!" 

Hide just grinned and latched onto the white haired man's neck, biting and sucking at the skin as he ground down harder a few more times before Kaneki's whole body tensed as he came. Hide kept moving as the other rode out their orgasm, his whole body shuddering before going limp. The kagune that had been trapping Hide loosened their grip, allowing him to slide off of Kaneki. God how he loved the way Kaneki looked with a flushed face and his mismatched eyes with their pupils completely blown out, only the slightest ring of color remaining around them as he came down from his high. Hide pressed a hand against his crotch, grinding into himself as he took in the sight of Kaneki.

After a few more seconds to catch his breath, the white haired man groaned. "It's so gross, why did you do this to me Hide?" He said, peeling of his pants and underwear and throwing them on the floor.

"I can't help it when you give me such sexy looks Kaneki." Hide said. "It just turns me on so much when you looked at me with a thoroughly wrecked face, and knowing I'm the one who did that to you makes it all the better."

Hide went to unzip his pants so he could start to stoke himself in earnest, but one of Kaneki's kagune suddenly wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"If it's as good as you say, then perhaps I should see how it looks on you Hide." Kaneki tugged the blond close to him, ghosting his lips over Hide's jaw, listening to his breath hitch. Kaneki then moved away, delighted to see the blond try to follow him in search for more. He reached into the drawer beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Now Hide, I think it’s only fair if you undress too." 

Hide nodded, undressing himself and throwing his clothes onto the pile.

Kaneki motioned for Hide to come back to his lap. With Hide back, Kaneki decided to go back to mouthing at the blond’s neck. “Hey, I want to try something.” He said in between kisses. Kaneki brought one of his hands around, rubbing small circles on the back of Hide’s thigh. “Can I take the lead again?”

Hide nodded. ”Yeah, that’s fine.”

Kaneki flicked open the bottle, squeezing out a good amount onto his hand. He circled a finger around Hide’s entrance, “Just tell me if I’m going too fast.” He said, before slowly pushing it in. Hide groaned and buried his face into the cook of Kaneki’s neck. He’s only done this once before, and his body still wasn’t quite used to the intrusion. Kaneki was very careful with him though, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain. He began to curl and uncurl his finger, beginning to stretch Hide and look for that one spot that would turn _him_ into putty in the half ghoul’s hands.

Hide draped his arms around Kaneki’s neck, reaching down and lazily drawing shapes on the base of the other’s kagune as Kaneki continued his work, adding in a second finger. “I won’t break you know, you can go faster Kaneki.” He was still achingly hard, and Kaneki was just going _so slow._

“Sorry, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Kaneki said, curling his fingers just so that Hide let out a long moan. He then began to press against that spot over and over, making the blond writhe in his embrace.  Hide tried to muffle his moans by burying his face further into Kaneki’s neck, his fingers curling around the kagune, wanting to hold onto something.

Those moans and Hide playing with his kagune was getting him all worked up again, and soon he would be just as impatient as the blond in his lap. “Hide, I want to try something new.”

Kaneki poured out some more lube, rubbing it onto his already slick kagune just in case. He brought the red appendage around behind Hide, gently pressing against his entrance. “Can I?” he asked.

Hide nodded, “Yeah…” he gently pressed his hips back. “Please Kaneki, fuck me.”

Kaneki couldn’t suppress the small growl of pleasure that escaped him at hearing Hide say that. He gently pushed against Hide’s chest, prompting the blond to lay back on the bed. Hide readily obliged, looking up at Kaneki with loving and lust filled eyes. He returned the slicked up rinkaku to Hide’s entrance, slowly pushing inside the tight ring of muscles.

Hide would admit that it felt a bit weird, the kagune was so different from the fingers, and he was kind of grateful that Kaneki was taking things slow and letting him adjust. He could feel himself stretching around the appendage as it steadily grew wider, then Kaneki began to shallowly thrust his kagune, working in a little bit more each time he pushed in, and Hide couldn’t help but give out a long moan. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, the slightest bit embarrassed.

 “Hide.” Kaneki said, taking a hand to gently turn Hide’s head back to him. “I love you.”

Hide opened his eyes to see Kaneki’s soft gaze, “I love you too– ah~!”

Kaneki grinned, using the opening for a harder thrust, watching Hide’s face contort in pleasure.

“Kanekiii” Hide whined, a frown on his face for being teased like that.

“Sorry, sorry, but I had to get payback for that massage.” Kaneki said, leaning over to kiss at Hide’s neck, resuming the movements of his kagune. “You just look so beautiful when you are moaning my name.” He bit down lightly, running his tongue over the spot. “I just can’t help myself when it means you’ll look at me like that, it’s so hot.” Kaneki ran his hand up Hide’s sides and took hold of his wrists. He pinned the other’s hands above his head, bringing another kagune around to hold them in place. “I want you to show me more. Now it’s my turn to give you a massage.”

He began working is kagune even harder, pressing it up against Hide’s prostate, making the blond gasp. Kaneki could feel his dick twitch at the sound. He shallowly thrusted his Rinkaku in and out of the blond, making sure that he wasn’t letting up as he abused Hide in the same manner the blond had abused him earlier.

“Kaaah–Kaneki!” Hide pulled against his restraints, he arched his back, trying to get away from the overstimulation. It was too much, and he could feel heat quickly beginning to pool in his stomach.

Hearing his name in a broken cry only encouraged Kaneki to continue. He could feel his dick twitch every time Hide gasped out his name, and he wanted more. He lowered his hips so that they were flush with the others and began to slowly grind down against him. “Hide,” He breathed out “You’re so beautiful Hide.”

Hide didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to roll his hip back for more, he wanted to thrust up to meet Kaneki, there was just so much. He could feel the warmth of tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

Kaneki thought he looked absolutely stunning with those tears in his eyes, and suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore. He brought his hand down, wrapping it around himself and Hide, pressing them together as he sped up the thrust of his hip.

“Kaahneki, I’m– I’m close. I– I…” Hide chocked out.

“Me too.” Kaneki said. He squeezed his hand a bit tighter, pressing them together even more as he sped up the thrust of his hips. He leaned down, capturing Hide’s mouth in a kiss.

It was too much, the kagune, the hand, and Kaneki’s mouth. He turned his head, breaking away from Kaneki “I can’t, I’m gunna–!” before he could even finish his sentence, the tight coil of heat that had been growing in his stomach snapped. He arched in Kaneki’s grip as he came with a loud moan and a broken cry of the other’s name.

Kaneki felt Hide tense in his grip and his cum spill over his hand, and it only took a few more thrusts for Kaneki to join him, cumming for the second time that day. His kagune slowly dissipated and he collapsed onto the blond, both of them panting heavily.

Hide groaned, using his now free hands to lightly push at Kaneki. “Get off, you’re heavy.”

Kaneki happily obeyed, but he didn’t stop himself from saying. “Wow Hide, what a nice thing to say after all of that.”

“Sorry, but I don’t want to be crushed under the weight of all your sexy muscles.” He said, turning to look at Kaneki, a lazy grin on his face.

Kaneki couldn’t help but to give a breathy laugh. “You suck at pillow talk.”

“Love you too ‘neki.”

The two were silent for a bit, catching their breath while they just took in the sight of each other. Hide was the one to break the silence, sitting up slightly and looking down at his chest with a slightly disgruntled look. “You’re right, this is gross.” He said, referring to the cum that was currently drying on him.

“We could go take a shower.” Kaneki said, also sitting up. “I think you owe me a good back scrubbing and a nice relaxing hair wash.”

Hide scoffed. “After all I’ve done for you today? I gave you a massage! If anyone’s getting special treatment, it’s me.”

Kaneki leaned over, giving Hide a small kiss. “How about we both get special treatment?”

“I think I could live with that.” He said.

“Just no more massages.” Both of them said together. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles.

“I really do love you Hide.” Kaneki said

“And I love you too Kaneki.” Hide replied.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me at my tumblr ghoulistic-tendencies@tumblr.com


End file.
